ㄌBang, bang for: I will never start to (love you)
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Es una historia Percico, donde Nico tiene muchos temores y Percy lo ayuda a borrarlos.
1. Estación I (Existencia)

ㄌ**Bang, bang for: I will never start to (love you)**

**Estación I (Existencia)**

El día que Percy ingresó en la universidad, todo cambió en su vida. Desde su apariencia hasta el medio de transporte en el que viaja.

Sus padres, Sally y Paul Blofis, tenían un carro, desde luego, pero por desgracia la universidad de Percy queda muy alejada de su casa y Paul tenía un trabajo al cual ir. El carro no era una opción viable, en alguna ocasión Paul le ofreció a Percy el carro, pero era imposible que aceptará, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Paul se fuera al trabajo en un transporte, y mucho menos caminando, no se lo merece.

Él ha dado todo para él y su madre, además de que es un adulto propenso a muchas enfermedades y esa clase de cosas. Por lo que decidió tomar el metro como su única opción, ya que un autobús común tardaría incluso más en llegar.

Simplemente tenía que esperar en una estación a cierta hora y entonces subiría, tan simple como eso.

El primer día se sentía todo tan torpe. En primer lugar: Sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban en la oscura estación del metro subterráneo, con uno que otro farol iluminando la penumbra; como si las compañías de luz se molestaran en tratar de acarrear más luz a un lugar que ya de por sí era poco transitado.

Percy se imaginaba otra cosa. Como por ejemplo: mucha gente esperando en aquella estación.

Estaba claro que era una idea incorrecta porque el máximo de personas que iba a su estación llegaban al número cinco.

A menudo veía a una chica de cabello oscuro con lentes y que curiosamente llevaba una boina con ella casi todos los días. En otras ocasiones a un muchacho más alto que él de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Esos eran algunos ejemplos.

En segundo lugar no era agradable cuando el silencio se expandía por todo el lugar y ni siquiera sus audífonos podía utilizar. Hace unas semanas que sin querer se le cayeron en agua y ahora paga las consecuencias de sus descuidos.

Percy nunca fue una persona a la que le agradará el silencio o la calma, realmente era inquieto y le gustaba el ruido.

ㄌ

Ocurre que al sexto día fue cuando realmente algo importante pasó.

No importante ahora. Importante a la larga.

Percy se levantó como de costumbre, la alarma sonaba y sonaba y Percy respiró hondo y se levantó presumiendo al sol que una vez más se había despertado con una sonrisa brillante, hoy y hace cuatro años que el sol y la mañana no le han ganado a Percy. Siempre luce aquella sonrisa sin importar lo cansado o enfadado que se despierte en la mañana. Hoy ganó de nuevo. El sol pareció entender y los rayos que entraron por su ventana calentaron su cuerpo y habitación; _«Es agradable» _Percy pensaba.

Se vistió rápido y bajó las escaleras como si se tratara de una carrera con algún sujeto que odia.

Su madre, Sally, ya había servido el desayuno y Paul estaba sentado leyendo el periódico matutino.

Percy se sentó y comenzó a comer. Paul le miró de reojo y sonrío.

— ¿Qué? — Le cuestionó Percy temiendo que tenga algo en la cara o un grano del tamaño del universo.

— No sé cómo le haces para estar animado desde que despiertas — Paul suspiró pesadamente mientras sorbía un gran trago de café.

Percy instintivamente contestó.

— No es nada difícil en realidad, Paul. Es cuestión de pensar "Hoy no es ayer"— Levantó su dedo índice, como si fuera algo totalmente sabio. Paul contuvo una carcajada.

Percy jamás pudo acostumbrarse a llamar a Paul padre, Sally solía regañarlo por eso, pero Paul siempre dijo que estaba bien, siempre y cuando le siguiera considerando parte de su familia.

— Es una lógica... ¿buena?— Percy sólo se rió ante eso y siguió con su comida.

Las mañanas con su familia eran tan tranquilas y apacibles que casi se le antojaba quedarse charlando con ellos, en vez de ir a la universidad, la cual era caótica debido a su dislexia.

ㄌ

Llegó a la estación tres justo al momento en que el metro arribó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió y las puertas después de unos segundos se cerraron automáticamente. En el interior no había más que un solo pasajero, uno que estaba leyendo y parecía sumamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Era una persona que jamás había visto en los cinco días de antes y no es raro que piense así, porque la mayoría de la gente que se subía en aquella estación era fácil de recordar y las veía casi a diario de todos modos. Este muchacho fue otra historia desde que Percy lo miró con misterio.

El libro era grueso y no parecía que fuera algo que alguien normalmente leyera.

La piel oliva, los ojos marrones intensos y el cabello negro, brillante y rizado. Su vestimenta era exageradamente negra, incluso de sus pantalones vaqueros colgaban dos delgadas cadenas plateadas. Se veía del tipo de persona que iba despreocupadamente por la vida, aunque podrías decirse lo mismo de él; ya sus amigos habían mencionado antes que si lo tuvieran que juzgar sin conocerlo lo catalogarían como una persona relajada y que llevaba la vida a la ligera.

Percy jugó por unos segundos con la idea de sentarse al lado del muchacho pero declinó cuando pensó que sería estúpidamente notorio que le causaba interés, ya que todo el tren iba vacío. No es como si fuera a pensar: "Oh, qué bien un extraño se sentó junto a mí cuando hay más de veinte lugares vacíos, es genial." Así que se sentó un lugar adelante de él.

Percy no podía creer lo muy gay que se estaba comportando, bien, él era gay, pero no al nivel colegiala enamorada.

Por supuesto aceptar que era homosexual no fue nada fácil. Él tenía una novia, más específicamente Annabeth Chase, una muchacha inteligente y cariñosa.

Ellos era amigos desde que tenían doce años y a los quince se convirtieron en novios, su relación era como cualquier otra. Se prolongó durante unos años, hasta que un hombre llamado Luke llegó a la vida de ambos, no era una sorpresa que Annabeth de inmediato se sintió atraída hacia él, pero lo que sí era una sorpresa fue que Percy también lo estaba.

El principio era toda una insufrible negación y esas cosas de mierda, estaba claro que no podía decirle a su novia que estaba flechado por Luke, y menos porque sabía que Annabeth también lo estaba. En ese momento su relación cambió de sentido en dirección a la farsa.

No era más que eso.

Ser novio de Annabeth y estar enamorado del mismo tipo del que estaba enamorada tu novia, debía ser la cosa más complicada del universo.

Cuando la situación se tornó insoportable el mismo Percy decidió terminar con ello, que fue la mejor idea que había tenido en dos meses de mentiras. Su ruptura fue limpia, nada de llantos y disculpas, era la mejor ruptura que podían haber pedido. Los dos se quedaron como mejores amigos y continuaron sus vidas, aunque ninguno obtuvo algo precisamente con Luke.

Percy aprendió a vivir con su orientación sexual y estaba feliz con ello. No es como si fuera el primer homosexual o el último.

De vez en cuando le trajo problemas. Como que los muchachos que le gustaban eran completamente heterosexuales.

Percy no tuvo una relación en mucho tiempo hasta que conoció a Octavio, y sin lugar a dudas fue el peor noviazgo que había tenido. Por lo que su relación no se extendió más allá de los dos meses y medio. Octavian era atractivo pero era un cretino y una persona demasiado ególatra.

Después de que terminaron nunca volvió a saber de él y era mejor así, de hecho no soportaba el nombre siquiera.

El metro abrió sus puertas en otra estación y nadie entró, Percy empezó a considerar seriamente si se trataba de un sueño a algo.

En el momento en el que las puertas se cerraron una voz un poco grave inundó los oídos de Percy con una canción que desconocía.

Percy giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que el muchacho de negro estaba cantando, se podía oír ligeramente el sonido de la música desde sus auriculares. El otro niño parecía absorto en lo que hacía, al parecer le encantaba la canción.

Él se preguntó si no le dolían los oídos por lo fuerte que estaba la música.

Percy se descubrió con el inconveniente de no poder apartar la mirada del muchacho. Entonces el otro levantó la vista de su libro para chocar miradas con los ojos verdes espumoso de Percy. Percy se quedó estático mientras el otro le dio una sonrisa socarrona y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Oh, dios, Percy quería morir. La sonrisa de ese sujeto era sublime. Le encantaría poder repetir aquel instante, pero él no era Cronos para hacer que eso sucediera.

El corazón le zumbaba en las orejas. Se tuvo que colocar la mano en el pecho para evitar que se saliera de su lugar. Se la pasó todo el camino mirando embobado a la ventana.

No cabía en su cabeza el hecho de que una persona a la cual nunca había visto en su jodida vida le hiciera tan feliz, o lo hiciera sentir borracho.

Su encanto le duró poco porque a la décimo tercera estación el otro se bajó. Su suerte era tan mala porque él se bajaba sólo dos estaciones después de él.

Suspiró con decepción mirando el asiento vacío que había dejado el otro. Por alguna extraña razón el lugar era más desolado, pese a que había como cinco pasajeros ahora.

ㄌ

Al día siguiente el muchacho de negro estaba de regreso, en el mismo lugar de antes, esta vez había más pasajeros en el metro, pero nadie sentado cerca del chico, como si irradiara un aura maligna que hacía que nadie se le acercara. Percy pensó que era muy estúpido así que se sentó junto al otro quien pareció haberse sorprendido. El muchacho lo miró fijamente por unos instantes antes de volver su mirada a su regazo y jugar con sus dedos en silencio. Esa vez no traía un libro consigo por lo que se limitó a no mirar a Percy.

La música seguía escuchándose alta y Percy pudo distinguir la banda. Gorillaz. Era una de las bandas favoritas de Percy ¿cómo no poder reconocerla?

Estaba contento, si por lo menos no podía escuchar su música porque sus audífonos no servían, era mejor escucharla de los auriculares del muchacho que le gusta. Su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado al otro en el agrado de Feel good Inc., una de sus canciones favoritas también.

Como tenía cerrados los ojos no vio la sonrisa formada en el rostro del muchacho al parecer menor, es decir, sí, era guapo pero su estatura no era la promedio de una chico de universidad, a lo que Percy dedujo que debía ser un preparatoriano y eso no lo hizo sentir mejor con su enamoramiento. Él ya era un adulto de veinte años y el muchacho parecía tener a penas los dieciséis.

Cuando la canción iba a terminar el muchacho le cambió a otra que nuevamente Percy no podía reconocer.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, molesto y miró al muchacho a la cara encontrándose con una sonrisa pícara. Lo había hecho a propósito, era la única explicación que Percy encontraba. Una risita confirmó sus sospechas pero él no se inmutó y siguió meneando la cabeza con aprecio como para fastidiar al otro muchacho, quién de nuevo cambió de canción y el juego continúo así hasta que el menor parecía derrotado y cedió a poner de nuevo Feel good Inc. Percy sonrío para sus adentros.

La canción estaba nuevamente por terminar cuando el muchacho se levantó y salió por la puerta del metro en la décimo tercera estación. Percy gruñó porque alcanzó a ver un guiño burlón por parte del otro.

Nunca en su vida le había encantado tanto que lo fastidiaran, es más, siempre había visto a la gente burlona como desagradable, pero para su fortuna eso no era nada desagradable, era por el contrario, fue divertido y toda la cosa. No podía quejarse de ello y decir que era aburrido porque sencillamente no lo era. Sentarse al lado del muchacho fue la mejor idea del día.

ㄌ

Era la primera vez que no prestaba atención a sus clases de biología, en vez de ello estaba pensando en el niño menor, en el ruido de su risita. Fue la primera vez que fue sordo a los problemas de sus amigos.

Grover entendió a la perfección que Percy estaba enamorado. Pidió a sus amigos no molestarlo y dejarlo pensando en quién quiera que sea la persona a la que Percy le guarda tanto cariño.

La universidad se sentía más ligera.

— Hombre, debes estar muy mal— Le dijo Grover en un descanso.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa— Contestó con el ceño fruncido. Grover lo miró expectante.

—No sé como describirlo— Percy arrastró una mano hasta su nuca. — Simplemente me gusta y no sé la razón ¿es eso normal? no creo que sea normal, porque ni siquiera sé su nombre, o qué edad tiene o qué le gusta, de acuerdo, sé que tiene una extraña fascinación por el negro y que le gusta Gorillaz y le gusta burlarse de mí, pero aparte de eso no sé más, oh claro, también sé que se baja en la estación trece. Eso es todo. Lo peor es que no tengo idea de cuál es su orientación sexual. No me importaría perder el tiempo intentándolo con él pero…— Percy se desinfló como un globo y Grover entendió su frustración. Le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda y le sonrío.

Su almuerzo fue olvidado en las mesas.

—Tranquilo, hombre. Sólo trata de ser su amigo. — Percy lo miro irritado. Como si el hablarle se tratara de dibujar una raya.

ㄌ

"Sólo trata de ser su amigo"

Esa frase resonaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza de camino a la estación tres. Se subió para nuevamente encontrar al muchacho sentado en su esquina habitual, de nuevo nadie se sentaba a su alrededor. Percy suspiró de felicidad y tomó asiento a su lado. No hubo música sonando en los auriculares del niño, pero sí un nuevo libro y más grande que el anterior. Eso era nuevo.

La única persona que conocía que le gustaba tanto leer y devorar los libros era a Annabeth y ni siquiera ella terminaba un libro tan rápido como aquel hombre lo hizo.

Era extraño "conocer" a alguien así y más a un niño de su edad, que tenga tal afición por los libros como parecía tenerla. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza el hilo de pensamiento de querer tratar de conversar sobre libros y autores, pero después no pareció tan buen idea cuando cayó en el defecto de su poco conocimiento sobre eso.

Percy bostezó como tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho, fue un intento vano.

Su cabeza quería explotar, nada, nada se le podía ocurrir para hablarle, él, la persona más sociable de la universidad, no puede pronunciar palabra frente a este sujeto. Por primera vez el habla se le había congelado, como si tuviera una incapacidad o algo.

Apretó los puños al sentirse plenamente inútil. Extrañaba su música en momentos como estos.

Sus pies comenzaron a hacer 'tap' en el piso del metro, después de un rato los 'tap' se convirtieron en una rítmica melodía, que hacía premisa con la canción de 505 de Artic Monkeys, una canción que de una u otra forma lo deprimía hasta los huesos. No es que fuera masoquista ni nada, pero le gustaba aunque la canción le trajera vividos recuerdos de una infancia muerta, pues solía ponerla mucho cuando tenía como once.

El solo recordar la cara asquerosa de Smelly Gabe le provocaba nauseas.

La forma en la que una vez sacó sangre a su madre de la boca y buscaba más, le hizo hervir la sangre de furia. Deseó poder encontrarlo de nuevo y partirle la cara, o poder haber hecho algo útil para su madre, sin embargo, no era ese un peso que tenían que sostener sus manos, no al menos en ese tiempo, cuando era un pequeño debilucho y sin músculo alguno. Pero, no, sin duda la policía era la que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y no permitirle a Percy la dicha de estrujar un poco su sonrisa de triunfador, porque ambos sabían que para Ugliano era peor ser golpeado por Percy que caer en la cárcel. Era según él: Lo más humillante a lo que se le podía condenar; ya que odia a Percy y sabe lo mucho que Percy maldijo el momento en que se lo llevaron en una patrulla y éste no pudo siquiera sorrajare la cachetada bien merecida que se tenía por los años de tortura.

Gabe había ganado, Percy sabe y sin embargo no espetó al hecho de que era mejor así.

Fue por la vida siendo petulante hasta con sus maestros por miedo a toparse a alguien que le viera como ingenuo y fácil de aplastar, era lo último que buscaba a partir de su padrastro de mierda, que una vez borracho trató de abusar de él sexualmente y por gracia divina su madre entró a la casa, así que Smelly les dio una gran bofetada a ambos y se fue enojado a su cuarto.

El tema fue abandonado.

El auto encubrimiento prosiguió algún tiempo más hasta que entendió que no iba a dejar de ser él solamente por una persona cutre que ocupó un periodo en su vida, para eso no era la experiencia y era ciertamente más inteligente que eso. Las quejas de los maestros e incluso de algunos alumnos se desvanecieron por el aire.

Percy podía sentir como su cabeza hacía conjeturas de lo que debía estar sufriendo ese cerdo ahora mismo, su cara se sentía caliente como muestra de su odio.

En eso sintió un ligero peso en el hombro. Agachó la cabeza y por ende la mirada para encontrarse con el adorable muchacho durmiendo pacíficamente en su hombro.

El libro olvidado en el regazo contiguo.

Como el niño tenía ojeras (nada nuevo) Percy adivinó que había tenido una mala noche de sueño, se mantuvo mirando culpable al muchacho.

_«Maldición, me quedé pensado en ese gusano de Gabe, y me olvidé completamente de él»_ No entendía el por qué de su culpabilidad ya que no era absolutamente nada del niño pero aún así se sentía mal, tal vez era porque en lugar de intentar hablar con él, su atención se centró en un ser despreciable.

Tenía la tentación de pedir disculpas. No lo hizo.

El que el muchacho estuviera durmiendo en su hombro le había bajado el enojo por los suelos. Lo tranquilizó como nadie nunca lo había hecho con solo recargarse en él. Se podría pensar que no era sano que un desconocido tuviera tal grado de influencia sobre él, pero le hizo sentir por una vez que aquello tenía futuro.

No tenía intención de irrumpir en el momento de descanso del chico pero estaban en la novena estación y estaba consciente de que la siguiente era la parada del otro. Suspiró y se relajo en el toque. Después de unos minutos volvió a suspirar pero ahora con desgano.

Cerró sus ojos y simuló estar dormido. Con cuidado deslizó su mano en el regazo del niño y toco con la yema de sus dedos el lomo de cuero del libro y lo tiró con estruendo, la mano volvió inmediatamente a su lugar después de eso. El otro dio un ligero saltó que casi hizo que Percy abriera los ojos para ver su expresión, pero se contuvo.

Sintió como con sutileza y al parecer cuidado de no "despertarlo" el muchacho de negro retiró su cabeza del hombro y con incierto cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible reajustó su mochila de un tirante y se levanto sin brusquedad, como lo había hecho en el pasado.

El tren paró en lo que era la décimo tercera estación y Percy abrió los ojos cuando supuso que el otro se había bajado, pero sus cálculos no fueron los más fiables; De pie en la salida el otro lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, en unos segundos la expresión de _«¿Qué demonios?»_ se cambió por una de vergüenza. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron. El niño agarró la capucha de su chamarra y se la puso tan abajo que nada más se le veían los labios y parte de los pómulos.

Cuando la luz roja que indicaba que quedaban diez segundos para bajar empezó a titilar el muchacho no perdió tiempo y salió del metro caminado presurosamente.

Percy se hundió más en su asiento y sonrío para sus adentros. _«Estúpidas hormonas»_ pensó mientras se puso a hacer 'tap' en el suelo en la formación de otra canción.

ㄌ

Fue como una rutina el enseñar indirectamente nuevas canciones.

Casi todos los días el otro fingía ignorar la existencia de Percy y cada vez entendía más que tal vez sea cosa buena que "trate de ignorarlo".

Un día en particular Percy estaba decidido a usar su día para aprender sobre el muchacho que tanta conmoción le causó.

No tenía clases porque el profesor cayó enfermo de catarro, y bueno, esa era la excusa perfecta.

No dio aviso ni a su madre ni a Paul del evento, y pretendió dirigirse a la escuela.

Metiendo pocos útiles en la mochila, levantándose temprano, desayunando como si se le hiciera tarde y regalándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Sally, y un apretón de manos a Paul.

Percy salió y caminó a la estación, esperando con ansias que el metro llegara. Por una vez en un mes y medio, mucha gente estaba aguardando para ser recogidos por el tren. El cual llegó en ocho minutos. La gente subió tratando de contener la respiración porque dentro la máquina rebosaba de gente. Percy logró subirse a duras penas.

Buscando con la mirada por todo el lugar un muchacho en particular.

Resultaba gracioso porque era la única cabeza que se movía de un lado a otro. Su búsqueda terminó cuando encontró una mata de cabello familiar, pero como era de esperarse no podía verle el rostro ya que la corta estatura del otro no lo permitía.

_«Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡Esto es tan injusto!»_

El mar de gente se arremolinaba entre ellos. Percy se sentía aún peor porque el muchacho no tenía idea de que él estaba ahí.

Su mirada estaba fija en él, como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer de la nada.

En la siguiente estación se bajaron unas cinco personas, permitiendo por lo menos que sus extremidades se estiraran un poco, sin embargo aún tenía que contraer un poco su diafragma para no ser lastimado por la gente que se aglomeraba al rededor.

La buena noticia era que tuvo una mejor visión del muchacho, que vestía un chaleco negro con rombos en diferentes tonos de gris, una chaqueta negro-verdosa de aviador encima y unos pantalones vaqueros agujerados en ambas rodillas y uno pequeño en el muslo izquierdo. La piel era incluso más blanca ahí ¿es posible?, su rostro fue todo un lujo para la vista, pues era de tez pálida como el papel pero, parecía que las piernas no habían sido expuestas al sol en un muy laaargo tiempo, casi en blanco transparente.

Percy se sentía tentado a ver más para ver si las venas son más visibles allí.

Sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros de piel sintética. Luce irregularmente formal, a comparación de los demás días que lo ha vislumbrado con ropa mucho más informal. Lo que le hizo pensar que tenía una novia ¿tal vez? O va a confesársele. La idea provocó que se estremeciera de cierta forma, no porque estuviera celoso o algo, sino porque no parecía el tipo de persona cursi que le pediría a una persona ser su novia con un cambio de ropa formal, porque sería como, iniciar una relación con mentiras y falsedad de imagen. Definitivamente no tenía ese aspecto, pero ¿quién es Percy para dar conclusiones precipitadas?

No quisiera que fuera a pasar como con Octavian. Es lindo y nadie lo niega hasta que abre la boca y la magia se esfuma.

Más gente salió en la quinta estación, y al fin pudo chocar miradas con él.

El otro cambia la dirección de su blanco de vista, Percy no se inmutó y no apartó la vista de él, no le importaba lo acosador que se veía en ese momento.

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde se decidió por rendirse y apartar la mirada vacilante.

Reconoció que puede que tal vez no tiene sentido todo esto de seguirlo, probablemente vaya a salir decepcionado al descubrir que tiene una novia o algo por el estilo.

La doceava parada llegó y Percy seguía sin poder acercarse debido al puñado de gente todavía se mantenía entre ellos. En eso suena su celular.

"Annabeth Chase" Decía en su pantalla.

Percy contesta.

—Sesos de alga — Dijo en forma de saludo. Con su habitual voz de asombro (más o menos).

—Beth ¿qué hay? — Le contestó enviando una mirada de soslayo al muchacho. Sonríe al encontrar que lo miraba cuando creyó que no prestaba atención. _«Esto puede ser divertido»_ Se dijo.

—Nada realmente, conque estrenando día libre— Percy rueda los ojos sabiendo que Annabeth no lo podía ver.

—Algo así, pero ya sabes, mi vida no tiene descanso— Percy se carcajeó y un sujeto lo miró con disgusto. Se da la vuelta y sigue con su plática.

— ¡No eres el único!— Replicó exaltada. —No tienes idea de lo que es cuidar a Malcolm. Papá no debió saber lo que hacía cuando no utilizó condón— El comentario robó otra carcajada de Percy.

—Tienes razón. Tyson era muy poco problemático— Percy le comentó con sinceridad. Su hermano menor no había sido un niño del que se recibieran quejas.

—Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

—Estudiando fuera... un intercambio a Irlanda o algo así.

—Vaya, ¡eso es grandioso, Percy! Sally debe estar muy feliz y orgullosa de él.

—Sí lo está— Percy volvió a echar una mirada al muchacho.

Estaba balanceándose de un lado a otro por el ajetreo del tren en movimiento.

Percy sonrió.

—Bueno, sesos de alga, te hablé porque necesito un favor.

—Sí. Lo que sea— Respondió absorto en los movimientos del otro.

—Necesito que cuides a Malcolm mañana.

—Claro. Espera... ¿Qué?— Los ojos de Percy se abrieron en la cuenta de lo que estaba aceptando. Sus manos titubearon causando que casi cayera al suelo. Apretó sus manos en el tubo de acero para mantener el equilibrio.

—Es que, bueno— La voz de Annabeth tenía un hito de nerviosismo. Percy puede imaginar lo mucho que Annabeth debe estar revolviéndose los rizos con los dedos —Voy a salir con Piper y Reyna... tu sabes... cosas de chicas— Annabeth soltó una carcajada en la última frase.

Percy sabía que Annabeth necesitaba un respiro de todos los exámenes y pruebas que había estado presentando en las últimas semanas y un tiempo de chicas, como ella le llamó, era no del todo una mal idea.

Ella no se solía dedicarse tiempo para sí misma ni para la diversión, fue por eso que admiraba a Percy, dándose tiempo para amigos, familia, escuela y estudios.

No se podía decir que se les daba a todos.

Annabeth durante mucho tiempo reprimió su vida social por estudios pero más que nada para complacer a su padre que era un diplomático obsesionado por las buenas calificaciones y reconocimientos que Annabeth traía.

—Es que no creo…

— ¡Por favor, Percy!— Pidió y Percy podía literalmente ver a Annabeth haciendo ojos de niña triste. —Tu profesor está enfermo y son sólo como tres horas... tal vez cuatro, pero ¡Percy!— Percy suspiró derrotado. No era muy propenso a contestar no, cuando uno de sus amigos necesitaba ayuda.

—Bien, Beth.

El tren iba a arribar en la décimo tercera parada.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— Gritó emocionada. — Mañana a las seis.

—Claro, claro, sí... Beth, te quiero pero necesito colgar— Percy le dijo al momento que los pasajeros se acercaban a las puertas para salir rápidamente una vez que el metro se detuviera, y uno de esos era el muchacho.

—Entiendo. Guiño— Ríe burlonamente mientras pronuncia la palabra "guiño".

—También te quiero, sesos de alga.

—Nos vemos, Annabeth— Percy colgó el teléfono y se acercó al niño disimuladamente. El otro varón ni se molestó en tratar de intercambiar contacto visual.

El tren se detuvo y la gente empezó a salir. Percy procuraba salir unos pasos detrás de él para simular que no lo seguía.

Si el muchacho lo estaba ignorando estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, porque no parecía tener idea de que Percy iba unos metros tras él.

Las calles que atravesaron en su mayoría eran calles muy estrechas, donde las casas se juntaban y estaban un metro lejos de la otra. No podía imaginarse el martirio de que debería ser para esas personas cuando traían su despensa o iban en grupo, incluso pasar por ahí le hizo pensar tontamente que podría ser claustrofóbico.

El otro caminaba sin trabas, era obvio que conocía el lugar y era más pequeño y delgado que él.

Los charcos eran un problema, no quería que ruido que hacían sus tenis con el agua fuera a convertirse en sospecha y que el otro volteara a mirarlo sólo para descubrir que no es nadie más que él y entonces la palabra "acosador" estaría más cerca de convertirse en realidad.

No quería eso, dioses, de verdad, no deseaba nada de eso. Sería un golpe brutal.

Después de unos seis lugares igualmente estrechos por fin salieron a una gran calle que tenía un montón de edificios blancos, de vidrio sintético y de tapiz de madera. Una gran plaza se acentuaba en el frente de todos esos edificios que tenían nombres ya sea con letras de metal dorado o plateado.

Una imponente fuente de dos pisos con varios chorritos de agua en la planta baja apuntando a su propia planta alta, la parte superior tenía dos chorros que apuntaban a sus costados, era hermoso y sencillo a la vez.

En todos los años que llevaba viviendo allí, nunca se percató de que un lugar como ese existiera.

Por los dioses, no sabía como regresar, pero puso eso en segundo plano y lo programó para más tarde, seguir a ese sujeto era la prioridad ahora, aunque no quisiera no tenía otra opción ya que estaba aquí ¿no?, más bien era una excusa tonta.

El muchacho continuó caminando. De repente se detuvo y Percy también lo hizo (detrás de un árbol, pero bueno).

Un muchacho fornido en bicicleta, con piel lechosa brillante y electrizantes ojos azules, con una peculiar cicatriz cruzando sus labios se detuvo justo delante del muchacho de negro.

Se quitó la gorra que traía para dejar salir a jugar con el aire sus mechones besados por el sol.

Le sonrío al sujeto y como estaba de espaldas Percy no podía ver la cara que hizo.

El rubio se rió de seguro por algo que el otro dijo. Se quedaron charlando un tiempo y después el rubio le hizo una seña para que se subiera en la parte trasera la de bicicleta.

El niño negó con la cabeza y el rubio tarareó una carcajada demasiado alta mientras se encogía de hombros.

El rubio pedaleaba apenas medio metro delante del otro, el muchacho de negro le seguía por detrás mientras se colocaba sus auriculares y mueve su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Los dos muchachos se dirigían al mismo lugar. ¿Compañeros de clase? Percy quería pensar.

Percy caminó con más cautela está vez. Procurando ser invisible para ellos dos y tratando de ignorar las miradas de la gente.

Los dos muchachos se detuvieron en frente de un gran edificio que decía con grandes letras de metal plateado _"Instituto Universitario de Mecatrónica y Robótica"_ la boca de Percy se abrió al instante... ese pequeño individuo, tenía cerca de dieciocho años o más... Al momento siguiente los dos entraron dejando a un Percy perplejo. Honestamente Percy pensaba en algo que tuviera la palabra "preparatoria" implicada.

Percy decidió no entrar, ya que en la recepción te tienes que registrar si no eres un estudiante, no, no quería eso en absoluto.

Percy giró sobre sus talones y se dirige a quién sabe dónde, todo conmocionado. El muchacho va en universidad, no en la preparatoria y estudia mecatrónica o robótica.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar con la canción "I will never (be your friend) de Irish Stew of Sindidun", es su tono de mensajes.

"_Te veré de nuevo y voy a jugar mucho."_

El número del remitente era desconocido y Percy asumió que era equivocado, uno de esos mensajes por error que de vez en cuando llegan.

Lo ignoró y lo borró de inmediato.

* * *

**Me encantaron todos los comentarios que dejaron en la 'Promo' que hice, por lo que pienso que vale la pena continuar publicándola aquí.**

**Este es el capítulo uno completo y espero que les guste. **

**Es muy diferente a las otras historias que he hecho. Por cierto, si usted desea que en cualquier capítulo aparezca una canción que le guste sólo tiene que comentar el nombre de la canción y la banda y yo la acoplaré en un capítulo. Esa es la idea. **

**Gracias por leer mi trabajo y el de mi hermano. **

**Oh, sí, los comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	2. Estación II (Apartamento)

ㄌ**Bang, bang for: I will never start to (love you)**

**Estación II (Apartamento)**

Nico regresó a la mitad de la noche al apartamento, justo ese día le había tocado comenzar un nuevo proyecto. Su profesor le pidió que trabajara con Ethan Nakamura en los nervios electrónicos que comenzaban a desarrollar. Fue una locura, Ethan se encargaba de los bocetos y herramientas, así como máquinas que necesitarían, al igual que Nico se hacía una maraña con los cálculos y operaciones. Su cabello llegó a terminar como un desorden porque sus manos no dejaban de revolver su cabello de mil formas diferentes.

El café en un momento dado se terminó y Nico le gritó a Ethan que si no traía más le tiraría todas sus hojas de operaciones en la cara.

Ethan conocía a Nico, estas cosas le ponían el humor a flor de piel. Nico tenía una habilidad con las matemáticas avanzadas, pero de igual forma se llegaba a frustrar y más cuando sentía que no llegaba a ningún resultado.

Sacó sus llaves y entró.

—Ya era hora— Le dijo Thalia, recostada en el sofá. La tele estaba encendida y el control estaba en la mano de ella.

Nico se encogió de hombros y colgó su mochila.

—Jason me dijo que estaba preocupado por Ethan, al parecer estuviste como el infierno hoy, y bueno el pobre no sabía ni que hacer— Se burló Thalia. Abriendo el mini refrigerador y lanzándole una lata de Coca-Cola.

Nico se rió en voz baja, medio frunciendo el seño y abriendo su lata de la cual se escapó un poco de líquido debido a que se la lanzaron.

— ¿Me esperaste para esto?— Thalia volvió a su lugar en el sofá y Nico le siguió.

—No podía esperar a enseñarte esto— Ella sacó su celular y enseñó a Nico una foto.

Era un mensaje de Jason, había una foto de Ethan durmiendo con unos bigotes pintados con plumón y al lado Jason sacando la lengua.

—Ese bastardo de Jason, espero que no haya desacomodado mis documentos— Nico murmuró. —Espera… ¿Fue a recogerme?—

—Estaba muy preocupado como la mamá gallina que es, era su responsabilidad vigilar a su pollito— Thalia le arrojó una carcajada y Nico rodó los ojos mientras sorbía un trago de su refresco —No ha regresado, pero dijo que viene en camino.—

—El profesor me dijo que me debía quedar con Ethan por un nuevo proyecto, no es la gran cosa — Nico desvió la mirada.

—Cambiando de tema— La cara de Thalia se tornó maliciosa, a esa parte nunca se acostumbró Nico, sabía que después de esa expresión nada bueno podía venir, tantos años de experiencia le habían servido.

La última vez que ella mostró aquella sonrisa su consola había sido empeñada para pagar la renta del mes. —Te estuvo buscando Will— Nico casi escupe. El muchacho estaba seguro de que todos los vecinos escucharon la risa estruendosa de su compañera de apartamento.

—No sé por qué ya me esperaba esa reacción, dios, Nico, deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo—

Will Solace era un estudiante de medicina; Nico lo conoció por el amigo de Ethan, Austin, que parecía tener un enamoramiento con Will, quién ni siquiera lo notó, y eso que Austin era muy obvio. Aunque era dos años menor que Will.

A pesar de que Austin se enteró de que Will tenía sentimientos por Nico siguió en contacto con él, hablando con Nico como si no fuera la persona que le está ganando los sentimientos de Solace.

De hecho Austin era un buen amigo de Nico.

De todas formas Nico no tenía interés en él.

—Espero que no le hayas dicho "Regresa más tarde"— Nico se quitó su suéter y se levantó para asaltar su cocina. Thalia se rió aún más.

—Estuve a punto de dar tu mano en matrimonio, Nico, si no fuera por ese idiota de Jason lo hubiera logrado— Nico hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Jason más tarde. ¡Esa maldita de Thalia nunca le tomaba en cuenta en nada!

— ¡Maldita seas, Thalia!— Rugió de la manera menos amable posible.

—Es totalmente tú tipo, si me preguntas— Nico carraspeó los dientes en el comentario.

—Es por eso que nunca te pregunto nada— Dijo a lo lejos calentado un trozo de pizza en el microondas.

—Oh, vamos, Nico, él sería una buena esposa—

—Muy graciosa, Thalia— La muchacha se tiró en el suelo agarrándose el vientre mientras reía más y más cada vez. —Tal vez yo debería contactar a ese tal Octavian— Nico espetó descuidadamente. La risa de Thalia se detuvo de golpe y gruñó de rabia ante la mención del nombre.

— ¡No menciones a ese bastardo, hijo de puta de nuevo! ¡Nico, cabrón!— Nico sonrío para sus adentros y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

Nico iba a abrir la boca de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola— Oyeron ambos. Jason miró a su hermana y amigo. —Oye, Nico, te estuve buscando, ya era tarde y no contestabas el celular— Thalia se comió su propia risa.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—Estaba ocupado, Grace. Además se me acabó la batería como a las diez y media de la noche — Jason le dedicó una mirada pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se sentó junto a su hermana. — ¿Pizza?— Le dice Nico más tarde.

—Claro, no voy a decir que no a eso— Nico le dio un plato con una rebanada de extra queso.

— ¿Qué pasó con Ethan?

Jason sonrió.

—El pobre estaba agotado, pero yo no creo que por el proyecto precisamente— Los hermanos Grace se carcajearon al unísono.

—No fue mi culpa que se hubiera acabado el café— Nico se excusó rápidamente. —Me voy a mi cuarto— Él salió de la sala.

— ¿Le dijiste lo de Will?— Jason preguntó con notoria preocupación a su hermana menor.

—Oops.

Jason le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Thalia emitió un _«Auch»_

—No debiste decirle, Thalia.

—Pero, debiste ver su cara, él simplemente…

—Will no tiene los sentimientos de Nico de vuelta, y no quiere que Austin se sienta mal— La cara de Thalia formó una mueca, pero no mencionó nada más. Jason sabía que era porque Thalia comprendía que él tenía razón así que no la cuestionó cuando solamente destapó una cerveza y le dio un gran trago.

—No seas tan descuidada y esconde esas cervezas, si Nico las ve, nos mata— Thalia se la acabó tan rápido como pudo, la envolvió en una bolsa negra y la tiró.

Nico odia el alcohol.

El mini refrigerador estaba lleno de refrescos y eso, pero también cerveza que Thalia había introducido a escondidas de Nico, él por lo general nunca utilizó el mini-refri así que no había mayor problema siempre y cuando no las encontrara.

ㄌ

Nico se aventó a su cama y se forzó a dormir, pero no le venía el sueño.

Los dos rostros que más quería se le vinieron a la mente, destrozados. Nico apretó los ojos hasta que le dolían por presionarlos tanto.

_«Está noche no»_

Al poco tiempo se rindió y se levantó para rebuscar en sus estantes un nuevo libro.

Hace poco le habían regalado un libro y ahora parecía un buen momento para leerlo.

Prendió su lámpara de noche y se sentó en la silla de su pequeño escritorio.

Al momento en que las luces se encendieron recordó al muchacho que veía seguido en el metro y se burló de cómo su interés despertó en aquel muchacho. Tenía tiempo que eso no le ocurría.

No podía negar que era guapo, pero sinceramente no creía que su personalidad fuera la indicada para alguien como él.

—Hey, Nico— Apenas logró escuchar.

Sintió una mano agitando su hombro. Los ojos de Nico se entreabrieron en confusión.

—Te he dicho que no te duermas allí unas mil veces ¿cierto?— Jason le regañó con los brazos cruzados y subiendo y bajando la palma del pie. Como si fuera una madre endiablada. Nico suspiró por la terrible idea de que Jason fuera su madre, dios lo salve.

—Lo siento— Contestó por lo bajo, restregándose los ojos para abrirlos y acostumbrar a sus pupilas a luz de un nuevo día.

—Thalia ya se fue a la universidad y ya va siendo hora de que tú también, hoy yo tengo clase hasta las nueve de la mañana así que te vas adelantando, Nico— Nico le sacó la lengua y le echó de su recamara para que pudiera vestirse, sin nadie atrás diciéndole que esos pantalones ya estaban muy rotos o que esa camisa tenía una mancha de cloro en la espalda. Pero Jason siempre había sido una persona fraternal y no le molestaba a Nico (la mayoría de la veces), porque desde que lo conoció siempre había sido así de cuidadoso y amable, era, después de todo, la manera en la que mostraba su afecto.

Cuando salió fue directo a abrir el refrigerador para conseguir más pizza, pero Jason le detuvo.

—No me digas que tan temprano vas a comenzar con chatarra. Yo ya hice el desayuno— Dijo con una aire de suficiencia y orgullo. Nico le envío una mirada cansada pero no protestó.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y se comió el tocino y el pan con mantequilla y azúcar que preparó Jason.

Nico estaba a medio atravesar la puerta cuando escuchó que Jason le gritó_ « ¡No te comiste los huevos!» _

Nico apresuró el paso y salió del apartamento casi corriendo cuando chocó con alguien.

_« ¡Mierda!»_

— ¡Nico!— Le dijo Will. El muchacho llevaba una mochila, así que no era difícil para Nico adivinar que también iba de camino a su propia facultad. El edificio de Nico por desgracia quedaba de paso por la del rubio. No era de extrañar que de vez en cuando a Will se le diera por recoger a Nico y pasarlo a dejar a su edificio.

Hoy Nico no tenía ganas especialmente de la compañía de Will, él _quería subirse en el metro_ como lo hacía la mayor parte de las mañanas.

—Hola, Will— Nico le dio una sonrisa torcida y no se molestó en sacar las manos de sus bolsillos para dar un gesto de saludo, por el contrario Will le sonrío tan agradablemente como la hizo desde el primer día en que los presentaron… su sonrisa parecía nunca envejecer, era un merito que Nico reconocía.

El más alto se acercó.

—Tengo una moto— Comentó. La sonrisa de Nico medio se borró, sabiendo que quería que lo acompañara.

Nico dio un paso atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando casi tropieza con una de sus vecinas.

En la calle de enfrente pasaban y pasaban cocheches y Nico lo encontraba más interesante que su conversación ahora mismo.

Nunca se catalogó a Nico como una persona que gustara de todas las personas, el engentarse era fácil para él, de hecho había pocas personas con las que se sentía cómodo a su alrededor.

— Yo pensaba en viajar en metro— Los ojos de Will titilaron en la palabra "pensaba".

Will esperó pacientemente una respuesta. —Vamos— Nico suspiró mentalmente porque se le hizo demasiada grosería suspirar de resignación, en su cara como si fuera el descarado más grande que podría existir.

Los dos se subieron en la moto de Will, quién sonrío cuando Nico le sostuvo por los bordes de su cadera. Las manos de Nico eran pequeñas y se sentían bien al tacto.

Will ofreció su casco a Nico, él estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero recordó a su madre y hermana y tragó pesadamente su saliva. Agarró con afán el casco y se lo abrochó con las ansias recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte!— Will sonrió al momento de que la moto comenzó a hacer sonidos de arranque.

Durante el viaje Nico se limito a responderle brevemente a Will, no es que le cayera mal, pero había algo en él que no se sentía adecuado. A Nico no le gustaba Will y eso hacía las cosas más inaccesibles.

Una vez que llegaron Nico se bajó y le dio las gracias junto con su casco.

Will lo miró y sonrío de forma triste, de una manera en la que hacía que Nico se sintiera culpable.

—Nos vemos, Nico— Le dijo.

—Adiós— Y Will se fue.

ㄌ

Ethan llegó con dos tazas humeantes y ofreció una a Nico. Él la tomo con desdén y le dio un trago con desesperación; El café caliente se sentía bien en sus papilas gustativas.

—No tienes que forzarte tanto. Los cálculos tarde o temprano saldrán, por lo mientras hablemos de algo que te va a animar— Ethan Nakamura se sentó en frente suyo. Nico enarcó una ceja a causa de la declaración de Ethan. —Hoy nos visita Austin— Ethan sonrío casi dolorosamente.

— ¿De verdad?— Nico sonrió un poco.

— ¡Sí! Dijo que hace tiempo que no ve a los dos nerds— Ethan hizo un puchero pero conservó intacta su alegría.

Ethan era un amiguero de primera clase, y le resultaba fácil encariñarse, aunque Austin había estado con él desde la preparatoria, lo apoyó cuando perdió la vista de un ojo por culpa de un ácido e incluso le regaló el parche que lleva siempre.

Ethan desde todos los tiempos fue un acorazado valiente, que abogaba por lo justo y predicaba el equilibrio de todas las cosas, y aunque su padre era un viejo que odiaba las nuevas tecnologías, Ethan se había encaprichado en demostrarle lo contrario, que el nuevo mundo merecía atribución por sus avances benéficos a la gente.

Después de un tiempo su padre le echó de su casa y Austin fue el único hombro en el que se pudo recargar, sin embargo, su padre sólo se tardó un año para pedirle a Ethan que regresara, con un picor mínimo de remordimiento. Ethan no se negó ya que se sentía como un vil mantenido en la casa de Austin.

Después de eso, Ethan mantuvo una más o menos buena relación con su padre.

Es por eso que Austin era tan importante para él.

—Me alegro, necesito a alguien que critique mis matemáticas y me hable de enfermedades y todas esas cosas— Nico sonrío para sus adentros.

Austin, fue también un gran amigo de Nico y una persona fiable.

—Es todo un caso.

—El mundo podría decir lo mismo de nosotros— Nico se burló, ganándose una mirada.

—Pero la última vez se la pasó hablando de horribles enfermedades de transmisión sexual, amigo, eso es tan raro, que ni yo mismo lo puedo justificar— Nico gorgoteó una carcajada por la ironía del comentario. —Te juro que quería vomitar y reír al mismo tiempo.

—Ew, eso es asqueroso, Ethan.

—Ese día no quería saber nada sobre sexo y pensé que la próxima vez que una mujer se desnudara en frente de mí me enfermaría del estómago.

—Austin suele tener ese efecto en la gente— Nico se rió de su propio "chiste". Ethan le dedicó una gran sonrisa triunfante. — ¿Qué?

— Al fin dejaste de magullar el pobre papel.

Nico miró a sus hojas olvidadas de cálculo y soltó un chillido. De inmediato se volvió a concentrar en terminar sus operaciones.

_«Para qué abrí mi boca»_ Ethan pensó mientras suspiraba con desaprobación.

A pesar de que Nico trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, su mente voló a una cara misteriosa. Se sintió extrañamente decepcionado por no haber visto al muchacho que veía casi diariamente.

Sus ojos eran de un color tan inusual y novedoso para Nico, es decir, sí había visto ojos verdes antes, pero nunca unos tan parecidos a la brisa del mar, lo cual no tiene mucha lógica debido a que la brisa sólo es esencia, no color y sin embargo los ojos de aquel hombre parecían desafiar aquella realidad, sus ojos eran frescos y espumosos, como la agitada espuma que forman las olas en un mar rebelde.

Nico podía recordar la primera vez que miró aquellos ojos verde espumosos, sintió como el mar lo arrastró muy lejos y lo atrapó en lo profundo del huracán. Fue una experiencia agradable y al mismo tiempo una que le trajo miedo y duda, nunca en la vida algo similar había ocurrido en su vida.

El miedo no era nada más y nada menos que el producto de la inseguridad, de interesarse en alguien al punto de que su lado más sensible y vulnerable saliera del charco en que los tenía ahogados. No quería compartir sus dolores porque estaba seguro que lo lastimarían aún más.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, no tenía sentido el que sin su consentimiento las lágrimas empujaran contra las comisuras de sus ojos. Con la manga las arrastró lejos antes de que pudieran caer y respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios. Nico tenía como único culpable al hombre de ojos verdes.

Maldijo en voz baja y le echó una mirada al reloj; 9:16 p.m., sus ojos se agrandaron por la incredulidad, era imposible que estuviera pensando tanto tiempo en el tipo del metro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Austin sonriente.

—Hey, nerdos— Austin les golpeó a ambos amistosamente en el hombro. Ethan sonrió y dejo de conectar los cables a las corazas de los nervios para correr y derribar a su amigo.

Austin sonrió y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Ethan, me estás matando— Dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de retirar los brazos sofocantes alrededor de su cuello.

—Sí, sí, ya entiendo "déjale eso a Will"— Ethan imitó burlón la voz de Austin. El muchacho se sonrojó y lo golpeó en el ante brazo. Nico solo sonrió por las payasadas que hacían.

— ¿Qué haces, Nico?— Austin ignoró deliberadamente a Ethan y se sentó al lado de Nico.

—Cosas de nerdos— Le sonrió con voz sarcástica.

— ¿Estás bien?

Nico bajó la mirada sintiéndose expuesto. ¿Tal vez sus ojos seguían vidriosos?

—Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, te vez algo…— En ese momento Ethan murmuró un insulto para Austin y de nuevo la atención no recaía sobre él. Nico se hundió aliviado en su silla.

—Hay alguien en su vida, Austin. Creo que al fin va a dejar de ser un solterón— Nico le recriminó silenciosamente con la mirada.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es?— Austin preguntó casualmente como si no hubiera un hilo de miedo colgando en la pendiente de su garganta. Nico sabía muy bien que Austin lo estaba malinterpretando, a lo mejor en su cabeza ahora mismo estaba pasando la idea de que podría ser Will.

—No hay nadie.

Los dos adultos jóvenes levantaron una ceja y le interrogaban en silencio.

—Oh, vamos, Nico, si es Will no importa yo…— Soltó Austin irritado por la discreción innecesaria de su amigo. Juró no interponerse entre el amor de Will, a cambió el buscaría la manera de olvidarlo.

— ¡No es él!—Interrumpió Nico con urgencia. —Hay una persona que me parece interesante, pero nada más que eso— Nico dijo como si no tuviera importancia, tan despreocupado que casi era creíble. Él se tintó las mejillas sin darse cuenta

— ¿Y de quién se supone que hablamos?— Ethan se unió a la plática.

— ¿Es un hombre?

Nico se sintió tan agobiado.

—No sé su nombre y sí, Austin. ¿Qué parte de gay es la que no entiendes?— Nico rodó los ojos y recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, cansado.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Se sube en el metro en la estación tres y de vez en cuando se sienta a mi lado— Tanto Austin como Ethan se enviaron una mirada satisfecha.

—Esto huele bien— Austin canturreó. Nico frunció los labios, sin estar de acuerdo.

—Cállate— Nico le tiró una goma que accidentalmente golpeó la nariz de Ethan.

—Auch… No quiero perder mi olfato también, Nico.

Nico se disculpó y pateó en el tobillo a Austin obteniendo otra queja.

— ¿Lo viste hoy?— Él negó con la cabeza a pesar de que contestó.

—Hoy no pude.

— ¿Por qué?— Ethan preguntó curioso mientras agarraba un destornillador eléctrico para avanzar lo más rápido posible su proyecto.

— Me subí más tarde— Mintió con un aire culpable. Odiaba hacer eso. Se podría pensar que Nico es el tipo de persona que no siente remordimiento alguno al mentir, pero no es así, la realidad siempre es más impactante de lo que parece.

De verdad, mentir era como dejar a Nico a la deriva, con las manos atadas mientras unas pirañas le carcomían el interior lentamente.

—Oh.

—Tengo hambre— Ethan dijo y Austin chilló en acuerdo.

—Yo invito, hay pizza en el departamento que comparto— Los ojos de sus amigos se iluminaron y sonrieron tan anchamente que parecía que sus labios se iban a romper en cualquier momento.

—Hombre, hace mucho que no veo a Jason— Saltó Austin con emoción.

—Y a Thalia— Ethan señaló, poniendo la palma de su mano boca arriba con el dedo índice expuesto.

—Bien, entonces, resuelvo esto y nos vamos— Nico sonrió con malicia. Los otros dos se desinflaron y emitieron protestas.

Nico terminó media hora después y llegaron a su apartamento.

— ¡Jase!

Jason brincó por la mención de su apodo.

— ¡Austin, hombre, pero que milagro que te paras por aquí!

Austin iba a hablar pero Nico interrumpió con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Vinieron por la pizza, Grace. No te hagas ilusiones.

Austin se estremeció con vergüenza.

—Pero aparte también por ti, Jase— Arregló Ethan.

Nico los dejo a solas para dirigirse a la cocina y traer la pizza prometida.

De pronto un impulso irracional bailó en la boca de su estómago, pero no le prestó atención. Por lo general eran impulsos tontos que nunca terminaban bien para él, y no le veía la gracia en hacer caso a su paranoia.

Regresó con una caja de Pizza, con un refresco y vasos; se sentaron a platicar sobre asuntos de la escuela mientras hacían bromas tontas y recordaban vivencias pasadas.

Al los veinte minutos Thalia apareció y las cosas se pusieron más animadas, los insultos subieron y no se pudo evitar sacar una que otra lata de cerveza, para el recuentro dijeron.

Nico no bebió como de costumbre, podía tolerar a sus amigos borrachos por el simple hecho de que eran sus amigos, pero de cualquier forma odiaba el olor de todas las maneras posibles, el solo aroma lo hacía querer vomitar y entraba en ansias.

Llegó el momento en que se hizo insoportable; Nadie se enteró de que había salido del departamento con sus llaves y una caja de cigarros.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Nico hasta cinco minutos después de que travesó la puerta trasera.

_«Tal vez después de todo si deba dar una vuelta»_ De eso se trataba la corazonada a la que Nico tanto renegó antes.

* * *

**Otro capítulo, uno donde hay muy poco de Percy, pero el siguiente se concentrara del lado de Percy (: **

**Básicamente es un capítulo dedicado a cómo es la relación de Nico con sus amigos y las presentaciones de los mismos, ya sabes, para seguir adelante con la historia y conocer más sobre las personalidades de los personajes. **

**Si leyó la 'Promo' de este fanfic no dude en darle una nueva revisada al capítulo uno ya que subí el completo y no solamente el fragmento como lo hice anteriormente. **

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	3. Estación III (Avance)

ㄌ**Bang, bang for: I will never start to (love you)**

**Estación III (Avance) **

Percy se subió agotado en el metro, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar y acostarse en su cama para dormir como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Annabeth tenía toda la maldita razón cuando dijo que Malcolm era un tormento y se necesitaba a parte de coraje una gran cantidad de paciencia que ciertamente Percy había ido perdiendo con el tiempo, y si le quedaba por lo menos una pizca, Malcolm se la había succionado con el poco tiempo que estuvo haciéndole el favor a Annabeth.

El niño saltaba por todas parte y gritaba como si lo fueran a matar (Percy estaba muy cerca de ello), parecía que las energías no se le escapaban, y eso que le leyó, le trató de cantar (no salió muy bien) y jugó con él.

Se durmió hasta que cenó y escucho a su hermana por teléfono decirle "Malcolm, le diré a papá si no te callas y te duermes"

Fue una pesadilla para lograr que se durmiera, además de que la su amiga llegó una hora después de lo acordado, pero el dulce azul que le dio lo compensó con un porcentaje del veinte por ciento. Una mala paga, pero una paga al fin y al cabo.

Él no estaba prestando atención por lo cansado que estaba, además había mucha gente y hoy especialmente no estaba de humor para prestar atención.

Su mochila se iba ladeando conforme a los movimientos del metro y sus ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera detenerlo e incluso hubo veces que ni lo notó.

A la siguiente parada bajaron cinco personas y Percy casi gritó de alegría y agradecimiento cuando su trasero tocó un asiento.

Por algunos azares se le ocurrió voltear y la cara le palideció, todo su cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica, de pronto se sentía como si un balde de agua fría hubiera despertado todos sus sentidos.

Desde que empezó a viajar en tren jamás le había tocado toparse con el muchacho de negro de regreso.

El otro sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, ya no hay más que dos pasajeros a parte de él así que no hay problema si fuma dentro del metro.

Percy entrecerró los ojos y una excusa para hablarle voló a su cabeza. Percy se levantó y se sentó un asiento en frente de él, como lo había hecho algunas veces previamente, sólo que por una vez no se vio un movimiento torpe y con vergüenza, fue un que denotaba naturalidad. Percy estaba orgulloso de sí.

— ¿Sabes que eso está prohibido aquí?— Percy le preguntó con disgusto falso. El muchacho lo examinó para después gruñir.

—No tenía idea— El sarcasmo se derrama de su boca con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Percy lo sigue mirando, tratando de grabar su voz en su mente.

El muchacho contrario a los regaños de Percy le dio una calada lenta al cigarro. Sus labios rosaron los bordes del cigarro y Percy se encontró emocionado por como su boca se movía;

La mesura con la que inhalaba sin ser presuroso o desesperado.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con el humo, alzó la mirada hacía él por segunda vez.

Percy se sumergió en los ojos de aquel muchacho. Eran café oscuro, casi bailando a negro. Pudo notar que había gotas de negro en ellos, Percy lo puede jurar.

El niño se veía un poco fastidiado y aburrido con Percy mirándolo sin decirle palabra, a pesar de que no se puede quejar ya que él no era exactamente un hombre de muchas palabras... quizá porque no tenía muchos con quienes hablar de sus cosas personales y lo más íntimo.

Exhaló justo enfrente de Percy y todo el humo se arremolinó en los ojos y nariz del otro. Empezó a toser mientras Nico vuelve la mirada a la ventana concentrando su atención en las calles que se ven afuera. Percy se cabreó.

— ¿Hiciste eso apropósito?— Razonó, porque no había habido nadie que le hiciera la sangre hervir de ira como lo habían hecho Drew o Clarisse. Pero, sin embargo, las dos eran mujeres.

A este muchacho no le tomó ni cinco minutos para que se gane su enfado y es más sorprendente aún porque era una persona bastante paciente y tolerante, difícilmente se le saca de quicio y parece que el muchacho no había sacado lo mejor de él.

—En absoluto— _«De acuerdo, este tipo tiene un problema con el sarcasmo.»_

Percy observó la curva ligera en los labios del otro una sonrisa ¿tal vez? Pero era una burlesca. No parecía el tipo de persona que dan sonrisas sinceras a la ligera.

—Supongo que no— Percy decidió dejarlo por la paz.

No le gustan los conflictos, en especial en los lugares públicos, aunque sólo estuvieran tres personas y el conductor.

No era un comportamiento apropiado para un universitario... espera... claro que sí lo es. Buscar peleas aquí y allá son cosas que los muchachos de su edad hacen con frecuencia, no preocuparse de las consecuencias también es parte del gaje de un adulto joven. Y él lo es.

Pero para su lamente no era uno de esos muchos, odiaba pelear sin una razón más que justificada; probablemente esa sería una con justificación pero de todas formas no iba a iniciar nada que no valga la pena.

Ya había tenido suficiente de personas abusivas y que se iban a los golpes por cualquier motivo insignificante. No era fanático de las peleas irracionales. Ya pudo aprender mucho de Gabe, su padrastro que tenía un aspecto verdaderamente corpulento.

Tantos golpes y abusos que les regaló a él y su madre le sirvieron de experiencia con esos asuntos. Nunca se convertiría en una escoria como Gabe Ugliano.

Menos mal que se encuentra en la cárcel y su madre encontró a Paul, que cuidaba de ambos como si fueran una familia ligada por lazos de sangre.

—Fumar hace daño— Comentó sentándose al lado de él. No tenía intención de acercarse a esta persona ahora mismo pero su cuerpo retó sus órdenes.

—Me lo dicen mucho— El muchacho no dejo de mirar el paisaje que corría rápidamente por sus ojos.

Abrió la ventana y le dio una última calada larga a su cigarro antes de apagarlo y guardar el resto en algún lugar de su mochila negra. Percy agradeció que por esa vez el humo fuera directo a la ventana abierta y no a su cara.

—Es verdad, ya sabes— Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el otro rodó sus ojos.

El metro se paró en una estación y nueva gente se empezó a incorporar en el interior. El muchacho dirigió su mirada a ellos lentamente, Percy hizo lo mismo y asumiendo que su conversación quedo terminada.

El silencio era distinto, una especie de comodidad rondaba el ambiente.

—Lo voy a dejar en algún momento— O al parecer no. Sus ojos se encontraron por tercera vez y Percy no podía creer que estaba contando el número de ocasiones en las que sus miradas se cruzan.

Hace tiempo atrás se hubiera dicho ridículo, una maraña de virilidad se hubiera sentido arrebatada.

La versión de Percy ahora era historia lejana, las cosas cambiaban, tanto como para llegar a pensar que un día ese pequeño niño que era tontamente débil y lloriqueaba con facilidad, ese niño que amaba la comida azul se convertiría en lo que era, no podría haber adivinado que sería homosexual y que gustaría de un completo desconocido. Nadie podría haber dicho tal cosa y aún si se lo hubieran contado él se reiría en su cara y le tacharía de lunático.

— ¿Es para pasar el rato nada más?— Cuestionó.

Ojalá pudiera entender por qué fumar es tan bueno.

El otro se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Levantó una de sus manos después de un tiempo y utilizó dos de sus dedos para simular que sostenía un cigarro; fingió que inhalaba el tabaco y sonrió con placer.

Percy sintió la escena agradable como para ser repetida muchas veces en su cabeza. No se podía negar que es tan malditamente atractivo y tan caliente como el infierno se supone que debe de ser.

La boca de Percy se abría y se cerraba como la de un pez fuera del agua. Casi dispuesto a preguntarle cómo es que haciendo eso seguía viéndose guapo.

—Para relajarme— Soltó una voz tranquila. Suspiró y bajando su mano hasta su regazo —Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, no es tan malo como parece.

Percy miró la mano del otro, en donde hace poco había un cigarro.

—He escuchado que su sabor no es tan agradable, sin embargo— Sus ojos vagaron hasta localizar los labios rosa pálido.

Los dedos de Percy jugaban nerviosamente los cordones de su sudadera. Sus pies moviéndose de arriba a abajo en un intento de desviar sus inhibiciones.

—Te acostumbras.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y se hundió más en su asiento.

Sus pestañas eran largas y un poco rizadas, fue como si un niño estuviera relajándose después de realizar un examen ante sus ojos; como si denotara que es más frágil de lo que aparenta ser, rogando por protección.

_«Es lindo»_

—Al igual que el sabor del alcohol... aunque yo... No me gusta tomar— Eso tomó por sorpresa a Percy ¿en serio?

—Uh, bueno, eso es…— El muchacho se rió entre dientes y susurró un "shhh" suave.

La boca de Percy se cerró como por instinto.

—Ya lo sé... Pero fumar no mata a nadie más que a ti, y bueno, beber está a otro nivel muy lejos— Bajó la mirada con nostalgia. Como si supiera de lo que habla por su propia experiencia.

No suena feliz, pero sus labios se esforzaban por formar una pequeña línea curva, que era más triste que cualquier otra cosa.

La curiosidad es inevitable pero Percy no puede preguntar y avivar algún tipo de recuerdo oscuro o algo así. Por lo que se aguantó las ganas. De otro modo todo se volvería incómodo y ahora es lo menos que buscaba.

Parece que olvidó su primera mala impresión de él.

O Percy era una persona muy volátil o ese extraño fue un experto en hacer que las personas lo encontraran agradable.

— ¿Te gusta beber?

El niño entre abrió un ojo, esperando con ansias su respuesta. Percy se sintió obligado a responderle.

—Sólo cuando el momento lo amerita.

El muchacho lo miró con desconfianza; ¿Tan difícil era creerle? o más bien, ¿Tiene cara de alcohólico?

Después de eso el otro vuelve a cerrar su ojo completamente.

— ¿Hablas de cuando vas a una fiesta?

Percy se puso un dedo en el mentón meditando su respuesta.

El muchacho adivinó su movimiento aún estando con los ojos cerrados. Él masculló una risita.

El corazón de Percy dio un latido muy fuerte, pero a la vez apacible.

—Sí, o cuando mis amigos y yo tenemos "reuniones"- Percy hizo una simulación de comillas con sus dedos.

—No me gusta la gente que bebe.

Una punzada atacó su pecho y cabeza. Percy impide que su mano viaje hacía el lugar que cubre su corazón, disimulando que no le importa.

El muchacho fabricó una mueca como si estuviera decepcionado.

—Pero yo no soy un bebedor compulsivo— Percy replicó.

El extraño se enderezó en su asiento para mirara correctamente a Percy.

—De cualquier forma— Se encogió de hombros.

Percy pensó que de pronto se veía más atractivo que antes. Tal vez el otro muchacho era como el sabor a cigarro: Te acostumbras.

—No puedes juzgar a alguien sólo por beber en unas cuantas ocasiones ¡Yo ni siquiera bebo tanto!— Percy sin querer alzó la voz pero no le importaba si todos los pasajeros miraban en su dirección.

Causó que su acompañante se removiera incómodamente en su asiento, sus mejillas se encendían por la repentina atención de todos los demás.

—Baja la voz— Susurró y cubre la boca de Percy con sus dos manos.

_«Son tan pequeñas»_

Percy pensó al momento de sentir las piel de las manos de él… por un momento deseó que permanecieran así pero demasiado pronto las retiró y las dejó caer sin cuidado en su regazo.

—Dioses, ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Jeez— Se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos con furia, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Percy.

—Yo no lo sé. Lo siento.

—Uhu.

Otra vez el sarcasmo se usó con Percy

—No te disculpes, idiota, apenas te conozco.

Y en lugar de que eso consolara a Percy lo hizo sentir peor. Son desconocidos, es cierto, lo había olvidado por un instante.

—Tienes razón— Contestó de mala gana.

El muchacho más bajo se rió entre dientes de nuevo. A Percy le empezaba a gustar ese sonido.

—Soy Nico.

Le tendió la mano y Percy no obtuvo dudas en agarrarla.

—Me llamo Percy Jackson.

Nico fue el primero en terminar su contacto. Percy jura que por un momento vio un tenue carmín en los pómulos de Nico.

—Así que... ¿interino?— Le cuestionó con picardía. Percy se rió por el repentino interés.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?— Sus ojos se abrían con ansias.

—No, yo soy de Italia.

Es hasta ese momento que Percy percibió el ligero acento extranjero que colgaba de su voz.

—Entonces tu apellido debe ser algo así como...

Percy dejó la respuesta para Nico.

El otro se burló para después contestar.

—di Angelo.

_« Interesante.»_

—Es un bonito apellido.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por el rostro de Nico.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya tratando de halagarme?

Ambos se carcajearon.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?— Percy optó por seguirle el juego.

Nico inconscientemente se acercó más a él.

Percy fingió hacerse el desentendido para no ahuyentar a Nico.

—Es mejor si no dices nada.

Percy podía sentir el calor de los labios de Nico.

Automáticamente Percy quería inclinarse más para rozarlos.

Su aliento tenía un ligero olor a granada y era dulce. Pensaba que olería como a tabaco y nicotina.

Cerró los ojos y... Nico se alejó abruptamente con las mejillas como polvo rosado y Percy supo que se veía igual.

Nico sonrío sin pena alguna.

Percy estaba consternado y molesto a la vez.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, Jackson— Le regaló una sonrisa burlona.

El metro se detuvo en una estación y Nico se colgó su mochila en un hombro mientras bajaba.

—Eres una patada en el culo, di Angelo.

Percy gruñó con una sonrisa entre divertido y enfadado.

* * *

**Largo tiempo sin actualizar. Me disculpo.**

**Disfrute su lectura. **

**Oh, sí, los comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir. (En serio) o~o' **


	4. Estación IV (Café)

**Estación IV (Café)**

Al día siguiente Nico se despertó con una llamada de Luke Castellan, su colega en el trabajo.

En la noche había dormido casi nada por estar pensando en que pudo besar a Percy, y no lo hizo.

Es Nico di Angelo, el tipo de persona que se arrepiente de lo que **no** hizo y no de lo que hizo. Ese era un gran problema en su vida, sabía a la perfección (gracias a los regaños de Jason) que el que no arriesga no gana.

Durante tres horas de la noche su cabeza no paraba de reprocharle lo estúpido que había sido.

Él contestó irritado la llamada de su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Nico?

Nico tenía ganas de gritarle.

«Claro que soy yo, imbécil. No hay nadie más llamado Nico di Angelo en tus contactos.»

— ¿Sí?

—Necesitamos ayuda en el café— Luke en serio sonaba apurado.

Miró el reloj en la parte superior de su celular. Decía las 9:30 a.m.

Era raro que el café estuviera lleno de movimiento en la mañana, usualmente eso sólo sucedía cuando eran días de exámenes y evaluaciones, donde por lo general los estudiantes calmaban previamente sus nervios, no en plena mitad del semestre. Era una locura considerar siquiera pensar que era posible.

— Dile a Ethan que te ayude con eso, todos sabemos que tienes un especie de enamoramiento con él— Nico se burló.

Del otro lado de la línea podía escuchar el castañeo de enojo de los dientes de Luke.

Era cierto, sin embargo.

Luke había conocido a Ethan por medio de Alabaster, un amigo suyo. Alabaster era un buen amigo de Ethan Nakamura, por lo que no era raro que se lo presentara a Luke. Al principio Luke se sintió muy sorprendido por el parche en el ojo de Ethan y por un momento pensó que venía de una fiesta de disfraces donde él obviamente era un pirata, pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo Ethan le contó sobré como una sustancia le hizo perder la vista durante una práctica de laboratorio en la preparatoria.

Luke después de tratarlo más tiempo no podía evitar mirarlo cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba. Por otra parte, Ethan parecía ser indiferente a todo eso. A diferencia que con personas como Austin, Alabaster y Nico era de una forma diferente, sonreía más, hacía bromas tontas y les dedicaba gestos cariñosos, todo lo contrario a Luke, era más duro y nada fresco, ese le dolió aunque se negaba rotundamente a admitirlo.

Alabaster y Nico fueron los primeros en notarlo, incluso lo supieron antes que el propio Luke. De ahí en adelante Luke miraría a Ethan platónicamente y como el imposible.

— ¿Crees que no lo llamé primero que a ti?— Luke refunfuñó. —Alabaster fue quién lo sugirió— Le dijo tratando de no sonar desesperado por ver a Ethan.

— ¡También Ethan viene en camino, Nico, pero necesitamos más ayuda! ¡Luke está emocionado por la llegada de su pirata, por cierto!— Se escuchó la voz de Alabaster al fondo, con aire risueño y burlón, Luke musitó un _«Cállate, pendejo, no es cierto»_

Nico rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Bien. Pero mi turno no era hasta las tres.

Y colgó.

ㄌ

Cuando Nico llegó a la cafetería absolutamente todos los empleados estaban apurados en atender las exigencias de los clientes universitarios.

Mucho le costó a Nico para llegar a la sala de empleados y guardar su mochila y chaqueta en el casillero que le tocaba.

Se puso su gorra y un delantal café con decoraciones y letras azules que decían: The Greek coffee (El café griego).

Nico se lideró en el mostrador recibiendo los pedidos y cobrando.

Ethan y Luke estaban llevando el café y comida a las mesas, mientras Alabaster y Tristán atendían la terraza.

Luke no había mentido cuando dijo que necesitaban ayuda.

El trabajo se comenzó a normalizar a las doce y media, pocas personas quedaban, algunas platicando mientras bebían sus cafés y otras levantándose para pagar la cuenta.

Todos estaban descansando cuando escucharon el sonido de la campana de la entrada, que indicaba que un nuevo cliente entraba.

Fue de gran impacto para Nico cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

— ¿Percy?

El muchacho le dio una sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí… — Percy se guardó la envoltura de algún tipo de dulce en su mochila.

—No sabía que venías aquí— Nico se mordió un labio.

— ¿Por qué nunca te he visto aquí?

—Mi turno empieza a las tres, pero hoy necesitaban ayuda, así que…— Dejó lo demás a la imaginación de Percy.

—De todos modos está es como la tercera vez que vengo, también por eso— Nico asintió.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar?— Nico agarró una hojita y un lapicero para escribir el nuevo pedido.

Era lo que menos se esperaba, rogaba que Ethan no estuviera merodeando por ahí o sabría que es la persona de la que Nico les habló a él y a Austin con anterioridad y no quería meter a Jason en ello, dioses, él era como una madre gruñona y sobre protectora cuando quiere.

— ¿Podemos salir? — Percy dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Nico abrió los ojos perplejo y le dio una media sonrisa que Percy no sabía interpretar, pero le gustaba.

—Quiero decir… si tienes tiempo libre después del trabajo— Comentó apenado y mirando al mostrador en lugar de a los ojos de Nico. —Quiero un Latte de vainilla, por favor.

Nico no puedo creer que después de años de una vida aburrida algo como eso le esté pasando a él, no tiene sentido.

Sería un tonto si rechazara la oferta pero, Nico tenía un terrible miedo al amor, a los besos, a las caricias y a… las relaciones sexuales. Nadie además de Jason y Thalia lo sabían, era por eso que nunca había tenido una relación estable, al menos no después de los quince años.

Nico di Angelo le tenía miedo al amor.

Su corazón saltó de angustia, Percy era la primera persona que le había hecho sentir extraño desde la primera vez que lo vio, hubo un momento estúpido cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo que sintió que de verdad podría amar a aquel hombre, que podría ser la excepción entre todos los demás, que no le importaría tratar de superar su miedo a su lado. Pero se acobardó en el último de los segundos.

Su cabeza asintió y anotó la orden.

—Estará listo en un momento— Nico le dijo, esquivando la pregunta anterior. No quería que Percy pensara que es un maldito raro por temerle al amor, a una simple caricia, a un sencillo beso.

Percy no dijo nada más y se fue a sentar en una de las mesas desocupadas. Se metió las manos en su sudadera y se limitó a sacar su celular y mirar quién sabe qué.

Después de unos pocos minutos Tristán llevó el café a la mesa de Percy. El muchacho se tomó su tiempo bebiéndolo, tomando pausas para checar su celular.

Alrededor de una hora y media al fin se había acabado el café y se dispuso a pagar a Nico los cinco dólares de cuota.

—Gracias por el café.

Nico se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—No soy yo quien los hace, si quieres agradecerle al que los prepara entonces tienes que…— Nico se obligó a detener sus palabras porque Percy le había sellado los labios con el dedo índice.

El muchacho se estremeció por el toque de Percy en sus labios, tiritó hasta que el otro se dignó a retirar su dedo.

—Está bien, lo tengo. No hay modalidades.

Nico sonrió y puso su atención en la caja registradora para sacar el cambio. Cuando lo quiso entregar, Percy se había ido.

Ethan y Luke entraron por la puerta de empleados mirando inquisitivos a Nico. Luke estaba rodeando a Ethan con un brazo sus hombros.

Ethan tenía la cara roja y su ceño fruncido por la cercanía de Luke.

—Luke, deja eso, yo…

Luke besó a Ethan en la mejilla, causando que Ethan perdiera el control de sus palabras.

Alabaster se rió detrás de ellos.

Todos sabían que Ethan correspondía los sentimientos de Luke aunque quisiera esconderlo.

Las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron y le dio un codazo en el estómago como respuesta.

Luke se quejó pero no dejo ir a Ethan, por lo que se rindió y dejo que Luke le abrazara y lo mantuviera cerca.

— ¿Pasa algo, Nico? —Ethan cuestionó preocupado, aún en los brazos de Luke.

—Nada.

Los empleados se miraron con desconfianza. Incluso Luke dejo de apretar a Ethan contra él para prestar atención a Nico.

Alabaster se dirigió a él observando como sus manos estaban temblando, él tocó la piel de Nico, la cual estaba más fría que lo normal.

Nico siempre tuvo su piel fría desde que lo puede recordar pero hay veces en las que parece un cubito de hielo al tacto.

— ¡Luke, trae un café con azúcar extra! — Alabaster gritó.

Luke corrió a la cocina dejando a Ethan para cuidar a Nico también.

Nico sabía que no era lo que Alabaster creía, no se debía a que se le hubiera bajado la presión, no era nada más que una reacción al toque que Percy le había dado. No podía decir nada o de lo contrario tendría que dar razones y eso estaba demás.

Luke llegó con una taza humeante de café y se la entregó de inmediato a Nico.

Él lo bebió sin protestas.

Ethan suspiro de alivio cuando su piel regresó a la normalidad. Inconscientemente regresó al hueco de los brazos de Luke y se quedó observando todo desde ahí.

Luke sonrió suavemente atrayéndolo con cuidado más cerca.

Cuando el último cliente se retiró ellos al fin podían descansar.

Ethan y Luke fueron los primeros en irse por la puerta de empleados, atrás del establecimiento.

Ethan dijo que sólo iba con Luke porque su casa quedaba de paso y no quería caminar solo. Nadie lo juzgó, aún sabiendo que se trataba nada más de una excusa absurda para pasar más tempo con Luke.

Ethan estaba en camino por aceptar que le gustaba Luke, pero era algo que él tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

Luke estaba derramando alegría mientras agarraba la mano de Ethan y éste fingía no darse cuenta.

Alabaster se ofreció a acompañar a Nico a su parada pero él se negó agradeciéndole la intención de todos modos, por lo que se fue con Tristán en taxi.

Una vez que recogió las cosas de su casillero y haberse puesto su chaqueta favorita (una desgastada chaqueta de aviador); salió por la entrada de en frente porque era el último y tenía que asegurarse de cerrar bien las puertas.

—Así que está es tu hora de salida.

Nico saltó al ver al mucho sentado en un repliegue que se parecía al mármol, en la estructura del edificio del café.

Estaba con ambas manos dentro de su sudadera, ocultándolas del frío. Tenía su capucha puesta por lo que Nico solo vio una pequeña cantidad de su cabello.

— Umm ¿Si? — Le dijo vacilante mientras cerraba con llave las puertas.

—Terminé esperándote— Percy sonrió como bobo, mirando con tranquilidad a Nico.

—No tengo tu cambio aquí— Nico decidió mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que eran.

— ¿Cambio? Ah, oh, no, no me refiero a eso, no lo necesito, puedes conservarlo como la propina del día— Él tarareo.

Nico estaba a punto de reír por lo que Percy había dicho pero se contuvo. No podía permitir que el muchacho cavara más profundo.

—Me dieron una antes que tú.

Percy dejo de reír y se levantó con el rostro serio.

—No respondiste mi pregunta ¿sabes?

Nico dio un paso atrás al sentir a Percy demasiado cerca.

—Es tarde y supuse que creerías que salía como a las siete— Nico mintió.

—Bueno, yo te esperé— Percy miró su celular. —Son las diez, es más o menos la hora en la que calculé que saldrías— Percy se acercó con cautela pero sólo un poco.

—Si te hubiera dicho que a las once ¿habrías esperado?

Percy asintió.

—De hecho ya lo hice.

Nico se ruborizó.

_«De verdad lo hizo» _

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Percy le dijo cuando Nico no respondió.

—Caminar está bien.

Percy sonrió ampliamente.

Después de semanas y semanas mirando a Nico a lo lejos, y de verlo en el metro, al fin iba ser capaz de caminar con él y hablar sin interrupciones como la décimo tercera estación o algo así.

Nico era el que guiaba el camino.

— ¿Qué estudias?— Nico decidió romper el silencio.

Percy lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió una vez más, el corazón de Nico revoloteó.

El muchacho a su lado se bajó la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello.

—Biología moderna y marina, es más divertido de lo que suena, de verdad— Percy daba pasos exageradamente lentos como para prolongar su tiempo junto a Nico.

Nico dejo escapar un_ «Oh» _bajito.

— ¿Tú?— A Percy se le hacía siquiera tonto preguntar algo como eso, cuando había sido él quién lo siguió hasta su facultad. Si le llegaba a decir que hizo algo como eso no quería imaginarse lo acosador que sonaría. Hasta para él era como una especie de asecho en menor nivel.

—Mecatrónica.

—Entonces eres bueno con las matemáticas— Percy le atribuyó, él no era especialmente bueno en los números.

Nico sonsacó una risita.

—No es mi mejor merito— Bromeó.

—Pensé que tenías como dieciséis años— Percy retorció sus dedos dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera.

—No estabas tan lejos.

La quijada de Percy se abrió por la naturalidad con la que Nico dijo eso.

Nico no esperó la pregunta.

—Tengo diecisiete.

Percy estaba por balbucear otra cosa pero Nico le interrumpió de nuevo.

—Me adelante unos cuantos años.

Dioses, Percy casi muere por la impresión.

—Soy tres años mayor…— Dijo sin querer.

—Así que tienes veinte años, Percy, tu edad encaja perfectamente.

Percy lo miró detenidamente. Nico ni siquiera era legal, como para beber, alguien le podía acusar de asalta cunas, en su término más formal. Percy realmente quería una relación con él.

—Wow, no me esperaba eso, es que diecisiete años, es…

Nico no pudo más y empezó a reírse. Percy estaba atónito por el bonito sonido que hacía al reír, era el sonido más perfecto que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

—Lo siento, es sólo que tu cara…— Él se reía incluso más fuerte.

—Jajaja, sí, no es la mejor, pero puedo vivir con ella— Percy se burló de sí, provocando que Nico riera más alto.

Nico decidió calmarse.

—Perdón, es sólo que parecías tan sorprendido, normalmente la gente no me cree cuando se los digo— Nico dio pasos lentos, disfrutando de su acompañante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto.

—Tu estatura te delata.

Nico frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Sabes a dónde estamos yendo?

—No— Percy declaró. Fue muy cierto que sólo habían caminado, al parecer sin tener un rumbo, pero no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba a Percy y además las estaciones del metro estaban en funcionamiento las veinticuatro horas.

— Yo tampoco… — Nico se quedo pensativo y Percy aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más.

—Me gusta perderme— Percy susurró con una sonrisa grande.

Por un momento el muchacho más joven se perdió en la sonrisa de Percy.

—Eres un loco— Se encogió de hombros para dejar de ver los ojos verdes espuma. Una risita fue mascullada por Percy y Nico tragó saliva.

—Nerd.

—Estoy acostumbrado.

—Nicky˜

Ese apodo hizo sonrojar a Nico, sonaba como si estuvieran eligiendo sus apodos de pareja.

El tono con que Percy lo dijo aseguró a Nico que iba más allá de amistoso.

—No es que no me guste, ya sabes, pero suena a niña. Vamos, yo sé que si tratas puedes hacer un mejor trabajo, Perc.

El codo de Nico chocó juguetonamente con el ante brazo del otro.

A Percy le gustó bastante el apodo si le preguntaban. Él nunca tuvo otro a parte de "Percy" y "Cerebro de algas" el último fue impuesto por Annabeth, no era que se quejara pero pudo ser un poco más cariñoso, después de todo eran novios, pero de todas formas le gustaba ese apodo como amigos.

Octavian jamás le dio uno y Percy tampoco se molestó en dedicarle otro.

—Serías una niña adorable— Percy ignoró la mirada de muerte que le mandó Nico.

—…

—Neeks ¿qué tal ese?

Nico tarareó incapaz de poder responder.

Percy formó una curva entendiendo que Nico estaba de acuerdo.

Nico entreabrió los ojos recordando algo.

—Percy.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

La calle en la que iban estaba totalmente desolada. Percy realmente odiaba lo bruto que su nombre sonaba.

—Perseo.

—Perseo— Nico repitió para grabarlo.

Cuando Nico lo llamó Perseo por primera ves se dio cuenta del sentido de su nombre, por única vez no odia el sonido de su nombre de pila. Percy pensó que podía aprender a amarlo sobre todo si es de la boca de Nico de quien sale. O tal vez su nombre estaba hecho especialmente para ser usado por esa persona en ese preciso momento.

Percy dio una de sus típicas sonrisas que le hacían parecer un briago más que nada.

El pecho le burbujeaba al recordar como Nico pronuncio su nombre,_**él nombre de Percy.**_

— ¿Cómo el semidiós?— Nico preguntó confundido, jamás en su vida había conocido a nadie con un nombre de un semidiós griego. Él no estaba contando a su padre que curiosamente los abuelos de Nico decidieron ponerle Hades, lo cual, a Nico, le parece una de las ironías más asertivas, pues su padre tenía mucho parecido en algunas cosas con el dios griego del inframundo.

—Sí, mi mamá dijo que me lo puso porque fue el único semidiós con un final feliz, y ella quería que yo tuviera uno.

—Así que por eso…

—Sí.

—Eso es raro, pero tiene un buen significado. —Nico se volteó para sonreírle.

Percy se derritió con eso y no pudo más.

Se iba a arriesgar porque sentía que Nico valía totalmente la pena.

Se acercó a Nico y rozó sus dedos con los de Nico suavemente, no quería espantarlo o que pensara que estaba intentado algo, aunque, de hecho, sí lo estaba haciendo, después de todo había pasado un gran intervalo de tiempo desde que tuvo un novio o más bien, una buena relación.

—Percy…— El aliento de Nico pronto pesaba. Percy estaba cepillando sus dedos con los suyos.

Sus miedos empezaban a salir y por más que quisiera apoyarse en el tacto y obtener más de él, no podía. Sus manos se estremecieron como lo hicieron en el café.

—Nico, creo que en verdad me gustas— La boca de Percy estaba próxima a la suya. Nico también quería sentir los labios de Percy contra los suyos.

—Percy… no puedo— Percy se alejó con decepción. A lo mejor Nico no sentía ni atracción hacía él. Reconocía que estaba manejando con precipitación las cosas, no a un ritmo lento como normalmente lo haría, pero tenía la urgencia irracional de estar a su lado lo más pronto posible. Percy siempre seguía sus instintos, contrario a Nico.

— ¿Por qué?— Se aventuró a preguntar, teniendo miedo de la respuesta, pero de todos modos deseando saber la razón.

Nico tenía una expresión de suplica plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

**He vuelto a mis días de escritor... así que planeo continuar está historia y otro fanfic titulado "El círculo del futuro".**

**De está historia ya tenía hasta el capítulo ocho, así que a partir del nueve puede que el estilo de escritura cambie ya que ha pasado un año y medio desde que la publique y es inevitable que escriba un poco diferente a como lo hacía anteriormente.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan esta historia... probablemente eso fue lo que me motivó a continuarla. **


	5. Estación V (Error)

**Estación V (Error)**

Una semana había pasado desde que Nico huyó de Percy.

Fue duro irse casi todos los días con Will, con el único propósito de no encontrarse con Percy, aunque eso no fuera de mucha ayuda, ya que el muchacho sabía el lugar en donde Nico trabajaba.

Nico fingía la mayoría de los días que no era un estúpido por haberse ido de esa forma, como si Percy fuera a violarlo…

Por los dioses, sí que era un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra; lo que le sucedió fue hace muchos años atrás, no tendría por qué estarle estorbando la vida todas las malditas veces que tiene la oportunidad de establecer una relación con _una persona que desea._

Sin embargo, sabía que era completamente incapaz de hacerlo y que defraudaría a Percy, y sería un fracaso como lo es en todo aquello que tiene que ver con amar. Él estaba desesperado por amor, estaba desesperado por caricias y besos, y aún después de eso sabía que era inútil intentarlo. Nico tenía que conformarse con ver a Percy a lo lejos.

Jason le preguntó muchas veces si estaba bien, porque Jason es el hombro en el que se puede recargar, pero en ese momento no lo era, no quería preocupar a Jason, no de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía y vaya que después terminaba por sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Jason sabía mucho de él y era por esa razón que no podía estarle regando sus problemas como si fueran agua. La primera vez que Nico le dijo una parte de su pasado Jason estuvo deprimido una semana y media. Una experiencia que sin duda Nico no quería repetir.

Thalia fue más como una hermana que le dijo _«Sigue adelante, di Angelo»_

ㄌ

— No es que me moleste que vengas conmigo pero tengo una pregunta.

—Claro— Nico se encogió de hombros, se colocó el casco de Will y se subió en la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

— ¿Algo está mal?

—No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?— Will se volteó a mirarlo con ojos de preocupación.

Nico siempre odió esa expresión en particular. Él ya no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Ya no te vas en metro.

— ¿Me quieres correr?

—No, no es eso demonios, tú sabes que no es así. Simple curiosidad.

—Sólo quiero ir contigo y punto— Nico frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada frustrado por el palabrerío de Will.

Will enarcó una ceja. Se bajó de la moto dejando a Nico perplejo, Will estaba de pie frente al él con una mano en la cintura y su cara demostraba enojo.

Nico también se bajó y trató de irse para caminar a donde sea, con tal de quitarse a Will y sus preguntas tontas, como si fuera su padre, ese es claramente el trabajo de Jason.

Todos los doctores deben ser así de molestos porque preguntan de todo. Nico rodó los ojos.

Will lo acorraló contra la moto y le obligó a mirarlo.

—Will, tú mano… me está lastimando.

La mano de Will no se aflojó ni un poco, continuó sosteniendo sus dos brazos.

Nico podía adivinar que eso dejaría marcas porque su brazo ya se estaba poniendo blanco por la presión.

—Will, hablo en serio, me estas…

— ¿Quién es él?— Will espetó con enojo. Una vena en la frente le saltaba y Nico estaba asustado, pero no quería demostrárselo. Las manos de Will estaban provocando más dolor y de todas formas Nico no cambió su expresión.

— ¿¡De quién demonios estás hablando!?— Oh, Hades, Nico quería arrancar las manos de Will de su cuerpo. Odiaba como se sentía el tacto de Will, odiaba ser tocado por Will, en especial.

Su pie derecho trató de dar un paso atrás pero la moto estaba obstruyéndolo.

La calle estaba completamente vacía para su desgracia, y hacía ya un tiempo que Jason salió para la universidad, mientras Thalia se había ido a resurtir los comestibles.

—Es él la causa de que me busques ahora ¿verdad, Nico?— Los ojos de Will estaban inyectados en sangre.

Un momento… ¿estaba hablando de Percy?

— ¿Qué importa? Yo no lo hacía para tratar de seducirte o algo por el estilo, puedes estar seguro de ello, tampoco estaba tratando de herirte o lo que mierda hice. Will somos amigos, así que por favor…— Nico ya no sabía que más decir para que Will le dejara de estrangular la piel de sus antebrazos.

Will nunca se había portado así con él por lo que tomó por sorpresa a Nico. Ni si quiera sabía que el rubio podía ser tan fuerte o alguien peligroso.

— ¿Amigos?— Will se burló. —Yo no soy ni eso para ti… te gusta ese tipo y apenas lo conoces, yo estuve tratando muy, muy duro Nico, yo merezco que me tomes en cuenta. No es mi problema que te hayas peleado con él, sabes que me gustas y duele que sólo me busques cuando estás enojado y no puedes tomar el transporte público. — Will se estaba acercando más a Nico. Todo lo que Nico podía hacer era mirar y escuchar. —No estaba mal con que te fueras conmigo todos los días y no iba a protestar a pesar de saber que no era nada más que puro capricho tuyo… pero debiste ser sincero, Nico. Al menos considerado con lo que yo siento por ti ¿es eso mucho pedir?

— ¿Considerado dices?— Nico formó una sonrisa triste de lado. — ¿Eres considerado con Austin? No puedes hacerte el tonto y fingir que no sabes que te quiere.

Will aflojó su agarre un poco. Con los ojos grandes y vidriosos.

—Somos lo mismo, Will. Pero la diferencia es que yo no me negaba a verte, tú eres otra historia. Ni siquiera sé por qué Austin se molestaría en alguien como tú — Nico mintió. Era una mentira, Will era muy amable y sincero, en verdad podía ver por qué Austin se había fijado en alguien como él, pero sólo quería las manos de Will fuera de él, se disculparía más tarde.

— ¿Por qué no me amas?— Will soltó por completo a Nico. Con la cabeza gacha y tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Nico.

—Will, lo siento. ¿Puedes mirarme?

Will obedeció.

—Eres un gran tipo, yo no decía todo eso en serio, sólo quería que me soltaras. Pero si tan sólo te dieras cuenta que no estamos hechos a la medida del otro, ojalá le dieras una oportunidad a Austin, sabes que la merece, él te ha amado durante mucho tiempo— Nico le ofreció una mirada suave y una sonrisa sincera, que Will tomó.

Él le sonrió otra vez.

—Yo lo siento por eso— Señaló ambos brazos de Nico.

—No te preocupes— El más joven no se inmutó.

— ¿Aún quieres ir a la escuela?

Nico miró inquisitivamente, pero asintió sin decir palabra. Tenía miedo de decir algo que lo hiciera reaccionar mal.

El camino a su facultad fue tranquilo.

—Probablemente hable con Austin—Will le dijo sonriendo con vergüenza.

—Es una buena idea.

ㄌ

—Nico ya puedes irte a casa— El profesor a cargo de su proyecto dijo. Se ajustó los lentes.

— Pero no he terminado, Leneus— Nico siguió trabajando en la parte más pequeña del nervio.

Leneus levantó una ceja.

—Soy tu profesor, Nico, no puedes llamarme sólo así y haz caso y vete a casa.

—No hay nadie en clase no tienes que fingir que no te hablo así— Nico rodó los ojos y no le prestó atención.

—Voy a cerrar.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada del infierno. Leneus le levantó las dos cejas sugestivamente.

—Ya me voy, tú ganas ¿contento?

Recogió su mochila y algunos papeles necesarios para el estudio del proyecto.

—En realidad sí.

Pero aunque Leneus dijo eso su rostro se siguió conservando en uno de póker. El profesor no era muy expresivo pero era más amable de lo que aparentaba.

Desde que Nico entró a la universidad Leneus se quedó a cargo de él. Fue Leneus quien descubrió el potencial de Nico y lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo, le permitió que darse horas después de que las clases habían finalizado y le confió los proyectos más ambiciosos.

Nico siempre cumplió con sus expectativas y Leneus no podía estar más feliz de que por fin llegaba a sus manos alguien igual de apasionado que él e Ethan a la facultad.

Los prototipos que Ethan y Nico hacían eran los mejores que Leneus había visto en años, por lo que aparte de ganarse su respeto de ganaron su confianza.

Tuvo una vida muy triste. Su esposa murió en un incendio mientras que su hijo murió por un infarto, así que empezó a considerar a Nico y a Ethan como parte de su familia, como si fueran sus hijos.

Fue una pena que hubiera tenido que abandonar el laboratorio donde trabajaba a causa de su artritis, pero decía que tenía un poco más de amor por la enseñanza, y se convirtió en uno de los mejores profesores que Nico había conocido.

Se despidió del profesor con un apretón de manos amistoso. Cuando salió no estaba seguro de sí Leneus había sonreído, al igual que él casi nunca lo hacía.

Tenía que dejar de pensar mucho en las cosas que no hacía y hacer algo con la manga quemada que tenía. Por lo mientras llegar a casa era la prioridad y después vería si su manga tenía una clase de arreglo o si tendría que tirar por enésima vez otra playera de manga larga, él se lamentó en silencio, esa era una de sus favoritas, además de que fue un regalo de Hades.

—Hola.

Nico levantó los hombros por el asombro.

—Debes dejar de aparecerte así— Nico le sugirió indignado.

Percy se acercó a él y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí, de todos modos?

Percy se sonrojó, provocando que la curiosidad picara más en la mente a Nico.

—Larga historia… ¡Ese no es el punto!— Frunció el ceño avergonzado. No iba a hablar de eso con Nico o por lo menos no en el corto plazo.

— ¿Cuál es el punto entonces?— Levantó una ceja sugestivamente.

No perdió un segundo y empezó a caminar. La sensación de su sangre burbujear cuando Percy estaba a su alrededor no era una buena señal para él.

—He estado pensando… Yo no sé por qué estabas asustado, pero una buena razón debes tener, por lo que pensé que tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido.

—Percy… Escucha— Suspiró con pesadez, estaba harto de todo.

—No. Tú escúchame a mí— Percy entrelazó sus manos con las de Nico.

De nuevo la piel de Nico comenzó a enfriarse más, trató de separarse pero Percy lo detuvo.

_« ¿Cuántas veces tiene que pasarme esto hoy?» _

A medida que Percy mantenía sus manos juntas el calor se iba propagando, sustituyendo por completo la frialdad. Era una nueva sensación, una buena está vez.

—No sé por qué, pero de verdad quiero esto. Yo sé que debo estar sonando desesperado y tal vez sea cierto, pero no puedo dejarnos solamente así, como medio-conocidos. Así que pensé en una solución.

— ¿Y cuál sería "esa solución"?— Nico trató de no pensar en el miedo que le corría por la espina dorsal, en su lugar se propuso concentrase en el tacto suave y cálido de Percy, era sutil y agradable pero a pesar de eso su corazón latía de pánico.

Los estragos que había pasado todavía eran una pesadilla constante para él, nadie nunca se ofreció a levantarle y tampoco le enseñaron a superarlo por lo que se arrastró durante toda su vida, aprendió a vivir con ello, lo que significaba que el problema no se había ido y fue difícil acostumbrase pero al final terminó por hacerlo, lo cual no fue muy saludable.

Nico sabía que debería haber buscado ayuda, pero no lo hizo, él fue un cobarde en el pasado y ahora lo pagaba caro, como si fuera su deuda de vida.

—Lentitud— Sus ojos se iluminaron y Percy le dio un suave apretón a la palma y torso de las manos.

Su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de Nico.

Su aliento olía bien. Menta y sal.

— ¿Huh?

—Podemos ir poco a poco, no me importa el ritmo que sea, pero…— Separó una mano para levantar el dedo índice y tocar la punta de la nariz de Nico en forma de juego. —También debes intentarlo conmigo, nada de presiones, Nico. El ritmo que elijas. ¿Trato?— Percy le tendió la mano sonriente.

El más joven se le quedó viendo con duda durante cinco minutos y justo cuando Percy la iba a retirar la estrechó con la suya en la última fracción de segundo.

Fue cierto que seguía estando inseguro acerca de que fuera a funcionar, pero él prometió que seguiría el ritmo que Nico quisiera; sabía que Percy iba a tener que cargar con las consecuencias de sus palabras, y que le dolería si Percy lo terminara odiando, el peso de eso se aglomeraba en él más y más y se preguntó si en verdad podía hacerlo, después de tanto tiempo… años que lo dejaron marcado para siempre ¿Percy sería capaz de cargar ese peso?

Pero fuese como fuera ya no podía dar marcha atrás, había elegido dar una oportunidad al amor.

Sus piernas le temblaban y no sabía si era por la emoción o el miedo, pero la razón de eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando Percy le dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias— Susurró al tiempo que Nico estaba pasmado por la acción del muchacho más alto.

Todas sus extremidades se sacudieron.

Él empezó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez. Una terrible sensación acumulándose en su interior gritando por salir.

Percy frunció el ceño.

—Sí queremos que esto funcione tienes que contarme por qué… tanto pánico a esto— Percy lo miró con determinación pero con un atisbo de inseguridad de si había usado la palabra correcta o no.

Nico tembló por el significado de esas palabras.

— No es necesario— Su cabeza estaba colapsando.

—Cuando estés listo entonces, sólo promete que me dirás.

Nico odiaba prometer cosas, pero más odiaba romper promesas.

—Está bien— Contestó con cautela.

También quería que funcionara, más de lo que nunca había querido nada desde… "eso".**  
**

—Quiero el ritmo lento, por cierto— Se armó de valor para sonreírle.

El pecho de Percy estalló por la vista.

—Por supuesto.

Le soltó las manos y se ofreció a acompañarlo a su departamento.

ㄌ

En el camino Percy trató de abrazarlo y darle un beso.

— ¡Percy!— Nico lo regañó gruñendo.

—Sí, lo siento. Lo olvidé. Lento ¿verdad?— Percy estaba tratando lo mejor que podía de ocultar su emoción.

Oh, dioses, Grover iba a estar tan orgulloso de él al igual que Annabeth. Sin duda tenía que contarle a ambos al otro día.

Nico rodó los ojos pero asintió.

—Poco a poco— Nico recalcó.

—Como quieras, si crees que eso me desanima estas equivocado.

Nico sonrió para sus adentros, rozando su antebrazo con el de Percy, sutilmente, intentando acostumbrarse a lo que de ahora en adelante sería…

Era obvio que a la larga los toques comenzarían a ser más íntimos y frecuentes; la idea era un poco aterradora pero agradable a la vez, cuando pensaba que sería Percy quien le llenaría de arrumacos y sería Percy quién le proporcionaría el tacto que sabía le hacía falta y necesitaba.

Pero no se forzaría demasiado, con ese simple roce le bastaba por ahora.

—La mejor parte siempre viene hasta el final.

—O la peor— Nico murmuró.

Las risas escaparon de los labios de Nico al darse cuenta de lo pesimista que era.

Desde que Percy era un niño su madre se había encargado de repetirle que todo tenía un final feliz si se buscaba de la manera correcta. Siempre fue fiel a ello.

Su dislexia no le impidió estudiar lo que desde chico siempre pensó que sólo sería un sueño lejano y Nico era más importante que eso. Sí luchó así por estar en la universidad, lucharía más por Nico, como nunca lo hizo por nada antes.

No iba permitir que la opción de "peor" estuviera disponible, la iba a borrar a como diera lugar. Sería un tonto si permitiera que se arruinara, no era Percy Jackson por nada.

Estaba seguro que las ganas de estar con Nico no expirarían por muy lento que todo pasara. No se trataba de un cupón o de una oferta. Era la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Tenía la sensación de que todas las decisiones y caminos que había tomado habían sido para llegar a Nico. Un tonto era el que dejaba pasar algo como eso y Percy no era tonto.

No darse por vencido era una de sus cualidades, Nico no lo sabía pero pronto se daría cuenta de lo testarudo que es Percy en realidad.

—Voy a hacer lo posible, Nico.

Nico se descuidó y Percy le tomó de la mano.

Él lo miró y se relajó hasta donde su cuerpo le permitió, todavía era difícil acostumbrarse.

— ¿Lo posible para qué?— Había un toque de amargura en su voz.

Percy lo percibió.

—Para que seamos felices.

Los ojos de Nico se ensancharon y no contestó nada, porque estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

**Gracias a Piffle Priincess y a TsukihimePrincess** **por sus comentarios en el capítulo IV me motivaron (:**

**Bueno llegamos a la parte en que comienza la historia real.**


End file.
